<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Had A Tail by staraeryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255145">If I Had A Tail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn'>staraeryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Medical Kink, Phone Sex, idk how to tag that, tracer takes something from talon and it gives her a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer takes a questionable substance recovered from Talon, and it gives her a new appendage. </p><p>g!p Tracer/Emily, g!p Tracer/Mercy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Had A Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't hate me for the dumb title</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tracer rushed out of the jet after the mission, taking a long route to the locker room. Her head was down and she hurried through the hallways. Overwatch protocol dictated a medical checkup to take place immediately after the return to HQ, and Tracer was certainly not wanting that to happen. </p><p>"Just need to wait for her to do everyone else so she forgets about me," Tracer mumbled under her breath as she walked, then smirked. "Or wait until Pharah's turn. She'll certainly want to do her <i>unf</i>-"</p><p>Tracer froze when she bumped into another person, and inwardly cursed herself for not watching where she was going. She looked down at the person dressed in a doctor's coat in front of her, and sagged her shoulders. Of course she had to run into the one person she was trying to avoid. </p><p>"What about Fareeha?" Mercy said. </p><p>Tracer looked up and gave Mercy a small smile. "Hiya, love, I'm in a hurry so I'll just be on my way, thank you very much!" She moved to the side and tried to force her way past but Mercy moved to stop her.</p><p>"We still need to do your post mission checkup. Why don't we get that done right now?" </p><p>Tracer grinned. "Yeah, looks like I'm still in tip-top shape!" She looked down and gestured to herself with an exaggerated motion. </p><p>"Lena, an <i>actual </i>checkup. You know the drill by now," Mercy said with an amused chuckle. </p><p>"I really think I'm okay, doc, thanks for the concern!" Tracer made one last attempt to muscle her way past, then deflated when Mercy gripped her wrist. </p><p>"I'm sure you're in perfect shape, so this will be nothing more than a formality, yes?"  Mercy said, flashing a warm smile. </p><p>Tracer sighed and let herself be dragged to Mercy's office. She was really regretting her choices. No doubt she'd be in for an official reprimand when Mercy found out what she had done. </p><p>When they arrived at the office, she sat on the medical bed and immediately felt the new sensation of her arousal growing in her core. Post-mission check ups weren't a clothes-off kind of appointment, but with her tight leggings there would be no way she could conceal her new appendage. She awkwardly hunched over and folded her hands in her lap trying to hide it. </p><p><i>I need to tell her right now</i>, Tracer thought. Gathering her courage for a moment, she opened her mouth and looked over at Mercy just in time to see her snap on blue latex gloves, and a jolt of electric arousal shot through Tracer's center. Her breath left her lungs and she sat slack-jawed for a long moment. </p><p>"Lena?" </p><p>It took Mercy's hand waving in her face for Tracer to come back to her senses. She blinked a few times and tried to take a deep breath, unable to focus with Mercy's soft face centimeters from her own and those perfect gloved hands tantalizingly close. Her leggings were almost uncomfortably tight, and she knew there would be no hiding it if Mercy simply looked down</p><p>"Hey, Angela, um, I- I actually do have something you should probably check out," Tracer mumbled as her face blushed a bright red. </p><p>"No problem, certainly!" Mercy turned and walked a few steps to grab her clipboard. "So what's the issue - oh." She gestured to Tracer's pants. "Is it... um, that?" </p><p>"Yeah," Tracer mumbled with a sheepish nod. </p><p>Looking down at her clipboard for a long moment, Mercy muttered something under her breath. "Alright. I can help," Angela finally said. "So how long have you had... that?" </p><p>Tracer looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. "You know those vials we recovered from Moira's lab? I may have, um -" Mercy's voice cut her off.</p><p>"<i>You took some?!</i>" Mercy yelled, throwing her clipboard to the side. "Mein Gott, Lena, do you know what that stuff could do to you?" She scrambled to the computer and rapidly typed, angrily muttering in German and throwing harsh glares to Tracer every few seconds. </p><p>Tracer blushed with embarrassment and put her head in her hands. Seeing the normally calm doctor so angry absolutely terrified her. Worse, her arousal wasn't going away in the slightest, and constrained by her tight leggings, she could feel every subtle shift and movement on her sensitive new appendage. </p><p>After a few long minutes, Mercy closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to compose herself. "Alright, not to worry, Lena. Apologies for my outburst," she said. "I have Brigitte running some tests on the compound we recovered. I'll ask a few questions first. How long have you had this?" </p><p>Still hunched over with her arms folded in her lap, Tracer looked up with wide eyes. "Um, since the jet on the way back. I woke up from a nap with it." </p><p>Mercy typed a note on the computer. "Do you know if it is functional?" </p><p>Tracer blushed. "I don't... I haven't, um, tried using it. Been too afraid to drink water in case I have to take a leak."</p><p>Mercy narrowed her eyes and tutted disapprovingly. "Remember to stay hydrated, Lena, it's important. Now, if I may, I'll need to examine it. Lay down on the table." </p><p>"Uhm, are you- you sure? I'm already with Emily, you know. I'm sure she could take a close look," Tracer gave a nervous giggle, eyes wide. She was rock hard, almost uncomfortably so, and when she watched Mercy take off her gloves and snap on another pair Tracer nearly thought she was going to pass out. She had plenty of kinks but she certainly didn't know she had a thing for sexy nurses - especially not Mercy; the two were almost always a nuisance to each other.</p><p>"Relax, it's perfectly normal to have a physical reaction. This is a normal procedure and I will examine you in a solely professional capacity." Mercy patted the bed and gave a comforting smile, which most certainly did not help Tracer at all. </p><p>Giving a defeated sigh, Tracer laid back on the medical bed, only moving her arms from covering herself at Mercy's prompting. She squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a quick breath as Mercy pulled her waistband down, freeing her cock to the cool air in the room. When Mercy's gloved hand ghosted over her tips she couldn't stifle her small squeal. </p><p>"Are you sensitive, Lena?" </p><p>"Yes, I'm bloody sensitive!" Tracer shouted, her voice nearly a yell. She was flushed with embarrassment, and she threw an arm over her face to cover her eyes. </p><p>"It's alright, that's perfectly normal. I am simply taking measurements." Mercy jotted a note on her clipboard, then cupped Tracer's balls with a gloved hand.</p><p>The sudden touch prompted a yelp from Tracer and she instinctively jerked away. "What did I just <i>say</i>," she hissed through gritted teeth, eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>"I deeply apologize, Lena." Mercy put her free hand reassuringly on Tracer's shoulder. "If it's fine with you, I'll need to test your sexual function. Feel free to decline, but I'd like to make sure everything is in working order - and make sure Emily won't need birth control."</p><p>Tracer narrowed her eyes at Mercy and tried to look more threatening than normal - which wasn't very effective, considering her normal cheerful demeanor. "No way. I need to talk to Emily first," she huffed, even through the haze of arousal, and when she pulled her leggings up the smooth fabric rubbing her sensitive cock caused a shudder to run through her.</p><p>Mercy patted Lena's shoulder. "No problem at all. We'll let you know when Brigitte has the test results for the vials. Please contact us if you have any more complications."  She took down one last note on her clipboard, then adjusted her glasses and smiled at Lena. "Thank you for your time." </p><p>When Mercy left the room Tracer couldn't help but groan. She was incredibly horny, her new appendage showed no signs of going soft anytime soon, and she just cockblocked herself. </p><p>Pulling her phone out from her pocket, she dialed Emily and put it to her ear as she poked her head out into the hallway. There was no way she could cover the conspicuous bulge straining against her leggings, and she breathed a sigh of relief when there was nobody around. </p><p>"Hi sweetheart! How are you doing?" </p><p>Emily's voice in her ear helped Tracer to relax somewhat as she hurried through the empty hallways. "Hi, love, so I've got a bit of a situation," she mumbled. "Something, ah, happened to me, while I was on a mission." Tracer cringed at Emily's sudden gasp. She could have used a better choice of words. </p><p>"What happened? Are you okay? How are you feeling? Is Angela taking care of you? Was it Talon?" </p><p>Tracer tried to interrupt the rapid-fire questions. "Calm down love, I'm perfectly alright! Nothing serious, it was, um -" Tracer glanced nervously around the hallway. "Just give me a mo', yeah? Let me get to my room first." </p><p>"I'm serious, Lena. I need to know that you're okay," Emily said, her voice tender in Tracer's ear helping to calm her down. </p><p>"I'm perfectly okay, Em, I would never lie to you." She closed the door to her room and took a deep breath. "So. On the mission I had a, um, questionable substance. Made by Talon. And it, uh, may have changed what's in my pants." There was a long pause, and Tracer closed her eyes and braced for the worst. </p><p>"So you now have a, um..." </p><p>Tracer took a deep breath. "Yep."  Another long pause.</p><p>Emily giggled, which soon turned into a laugh. "God, don't get me worked up like that! I thought you had gotten seriously hurt!"</p><p>Tracer blinked, a mixture of relief and confusion running through her. "You're not upset?" </p><p>"Upset? Don't be silly, of course not! I love you because of you, not what set of bits you have in your pants. I'm glad you're okay." </p><p>Tracer breathed a laugh, all the tension evaporating. Well, most of it. "Love you, Em. Can I ask if you're okay with something?" </p><p>"Of course!" </p><p>Tracer took a deep breath. "Well, Angela wanted to, ah, test if my new organ worked. I told her I'd ask you first."</p><p>Emily tried, unsuccessfully, to stop a giggle. "So, have you tried it out yet?" </p><p>Tracer glanced at the erect bulge in her leggings. "Seems to be working. Haven't bloody cum yet, if that's what you're asking. Em, stop giggling." She couldn't help her smile. </p><p>"What's it feel like? Is it sensitive?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's sensitive," Tracer said with a laugh. "It's been so hard ever since I stepped off the plane, bloody leggings are too smooth. Felt like I was going to cum myself just walking in the hall." </p><p>"Ooh, kinky," Emily giggled. "You're back in your room, right?" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Emily lowered her voice. "I want to see it." </p><p>Tracer's eyes widened as she heard that. "Shit, yeah, let me send you a pic." </p><p>"Aww, what about a video call?" </p><p>"Couldn't get the bloody app to work, remember? We tried that first night I was away." </p><p>"That's why I told you to get an actual phone!"</p><p>"This one's free, I'm not about to pay extra!" Tracer awkwardly tried to pull down her leggings as she hunched her shoulder to hold the phone to her ear. "Give me a minute, I'll get my earbuds in." </p><p>"Too expensive to get a phone for video calls to your girlfriend but you can buy overpriced headphones from the same brand."</p><p>Tracer was fumbling with taking her shirt off and didn't hear Emily's grumbling. "You still there?" she asked after she had her hands free. </p><p>"Always." </p><p>"Alright, let me take a pic." Tracer adjusted her nude body on the bed, trying to jut her hip out to get the best pose. She finally took a picture of herself, capturing her neck down to show off her pert breasts and flat stomach along with her erect cock. She glanced at the pic, pressed send, then nervously waited several moments for Emily's reaction. "You get it?" </p><p>"Not yet. Oh, here we go." Emily paused for a while, and Tracer's nerves started to take over before Emily finally spoke up again. "<i>Shit</i>. That's bloody hot," she breathed. </p><p>Tracer smiled with relief. "You really think so?" </p><p>"Fuck, <i>yes</i>, love, you're beautiful. Holy hell, something about that turns me on so much."  Tracer heard a rustling, and she knew that Emily was getting undressed herself. </p><p>"Thanks, Em. Love you." Tracer beamed and stretched her arms luxuriously over her head. For the first time since after the mission, she felt comfortable in her body. </p><p>"Hey, Lena," Emily breathlessly said, her voice breaking Tracer's thoughts. "Can you touch yourself?" </p><p>"Ha. Just like you're doing?" </p><p>"Guilty." </p><p>Tracer smiled and looked down at herself. Her rock hard cock already twitching in the cool air and forming a pool of precum where the tip rested on her abs, which was only helped by Emily's breathless voice in her ears. "Don't think I'll last long if I do that."</p><p>Emily giggled. "Do it. Please. I want to hear you." </p><p>Tracer shuddered upon hearing that, a jolt of arousal making her cock twitch. "Alright," she breathed, almost a whisper, suddenly nervous at what she was about to do. She curled her hand around her cock and jumped at the sudden contact on her length. </p><p>"<i>Aah! Gah</i>, Em, it feels good," Tracer said with a breathless laugh. "It's so hard and sensitive, feels like I'm - <i>shit</i>, it's too good, I can't stop myself - <i>fuck</i>!" Her words trailed off into heated moans. After curling her palm around the tip to slick her palm with her precum, she gave a few slow strokes from the base to the tip and groaned at the immense pleasure. </p><p>"Mmm, you sound so pretty right now," Emily cooed in Tracer's ear, shamelessly moaning from rubbing herself as well. "Let go and cum for me, Lena." </p><p>All of Tracer's inhibitions dissolved immediately after hearing those words in Emily's beautiful voice. She squeezed her eyes shut and stroked her cock with fast, slick strokes, thrusting her hips up into her hand with every motion. Passionate moans of pleasure escaped her mouth. Her stiff cock was already twitching in her hand, and it only took a couple wet strokes to send her over the edge. </p><p>Tracer arched her back convulsively and screamed out Emily's name as she came. Her cock throbbed as she kept up her quick strokes, bucking her hips with every pulse of her cock. Thick, wet ropes of cum erupted from her tip to splatter across her pert breasts and toned abs, with the first few spurts reaching past her neck. She writhed on the bed through her seemingly endless orgasm, only slowing down when her cock felt too sensitive to rub anymore. </p><p>Tracer could hear Emily's raspy breathing in her ear, and she had to take in long, deep breaths to recover her composure before she could speak. </p><p>"Holy fuck," Tracer finally breathed. "That was... something. Dammit, I came everywhere. There's some on my cheek too. Bloody hell, this will be a pain in the arse to clean up." She glanced down at the mess she made of herself, then giggled with naughty glee. "Hold on a min, Em." </p><p>"Sure thing," Emily replied between soft moans. </p><p>Stretching herself out on the bed, Tracer pulled out her phone and posed before taking a picture. She sent it to Emily, and she only had to wait a moment for her reaction. </p><p>"Oh my God, Lena, you're beautiful," Emily moaned out. "I want you like that so bad, <i>aah</i>, I'm gonna - mmnf, oh God, <i>Lena</i>!" Tracer only smiled as she heard Emily's climax through heated moans and shudders as she panted Tracer's name.</p><p>When Emily quieted down they stayed quiet in a comfortable silence for a long while, enjoying each other's company even though they were a thousand miles apart. </p><p>"Thanks, Em. I love you," Tracer finally said. </p><p>"Mmm, love you too. Thanks for what?" Emily said, her voice soft. </p><p>"For being here for me," Tracer replied. "I was a bit nervous about your reaction, if I'm being perfectly honest." </p><p>"Stop being silly, you know I'll always love you! I'm just glad you're safe. I do wish you were really here, though. I could use a cuddle." </p><p>"You'd get all sticky if we cuddled right now. God, I made such a mess." Tracer giggled and ran her finger through the warm cum on her stomach. </p><p>"Sounds rather hot to me. I can see the mess from the pic you sent. I'm saving that one, by the way." </p><p>"Go right ahead, love." Tracer rolled over on her side, then squealed. "Of course it got on the sheets as well. Gonna need to lay a towel down if this keeps up."</p><p>"I'll have some fresh towels ready just for you," Emily giggled, then her voice turned soft. "Speaking of, when are you gonna come back home next?" </p><p>"Probably soon. I'll ask Angela. Doubt they'll send me out in the field like this."</p><p>"Will I need to... you know, get on the pill?" </p><p>Tracer pondered that for a moment. "Angela was saying something like that. She wanted to 'run some tests' but it sure seemed more like she was trying to jerk me off, so I let her know I'd need to ask you first."</p><p>Emily laughed for a minute, and Tracer couldn't help but smile. "Lena, she's a doctor! She's not just trying to get in your pants. Besides, isn't she already with Fareeha?" </p><p>"So you're saying I can let her give me a wank?" Tracer said with a cheeky grin. </p><p>"Go for it, love. Live out your kinky nurse fantasies." </p><p>"Mmm, living my best life." Tracer yawned, suddenly sleepy. "I should go clean up now, I'm still all sticky." </p><p>"'Kay. Love you. Can't wait for you to come home and get me all sticky."</p>
<hr/><p>"Thank you for coming to me, Lena. Again, if you feel uncomfortable at anytime please let me know. I'm here only to help." Mercy motioned for Tracer to lie down on the medical bed in her office. "Now, we took care of the questions in the last examination. I'd prefer to test you and get a sample right away, if that's alright." </p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure, go right ahead," Tracer meekly said, her face blushing. She laid down on the bed and looked over at Mercy, entirely fixated on her. The way she efficiently snapped on those latex gloves made Tracer's cock twitch in her leggings, and she blushed with slight embarrassment. </p><p>Mercy sat in the chair right next to the medical bed and took a quick note on her clipboard. "Please take off your clothes, then we can get started." </p><p>Tracer wasted no time in getting undressed, quickly shedding her leggings and top and blushing even brighter red when Angela palmed her erect cock. </p><p>"It's alright, your physical reactions are perfectly normal," Mercy reassured with a warm smile. Tracer nodded and thought she had her emotions under control, until she watched Mercy squirt slick liquid from a bottle into her gloved hands and rub them together. </p><p>Her exposed cock throbbed in the air, already fully erect, and she let out a small moan when a slick hand embraced her sensitive length. Mercy gently squeezed her cock and slowly stroked with one hand, gently twirling her fingers around the head on each pass. She seemed to be exploring and testing with her skilled hand more than frantically stroking, and to Tracer's sensitive nerves, it felt incredible. </p><p>Tracer's heart pounded in her chest as she gave herself fully to the new sensations. She hadn't really been able to 'enjoy' her new appendage the first time, when she was calling Emily, aside from a few rapid strokes. <i>The one time being quick is a bad thing</i>, she thought with a small giggle, and then she gasped when another hand wrapped around her cock. </p><p>Her new appendage was long enough that both of Mercy's hands could fit around it, one above the other with just enough spare length to slowly rub. The two slick, gloved hands tenderly massaged her cock in a slow rhythm, squeezing at just the right times to keep Tracer on edge. </p><p>When Tracer cracked open her eyes she saw Mercy's face as a mask of concentration, gazing at her cock with something resembling professional curiosity. The only noises were Mercy's gloved fingers slickly working her length, until she spoke up. </p><p>"Are you close?" Mercy asked in an even tone. </p><p>"What? Close?" </p><p>"To orgasm," Mercy casually replied, and Tracer couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. </p><p>"Um, I've had this thing for barely an hour, I don't know how close I am!" Mercy sped up her strokes, and Tracer groaned and arched her back. "<i>Haah </i>- feels bloody amazing though, if that's what you're asking."</p><p>"Perfect. Let me get ready to collect a sample." Mercy stopped her strokes. She grabbed a small glass cup and placed it on Tracer's stomach, right underneath the tip of her cock. Both slick hands returned to Tracer's hard length, and slowly twisted and rubbed in even motions. "Are you ready?" she asked Tracer. </p><p>"Shit, yes, just keep going!" Tracer groaned through clenched teeth. She was tightly gripping the thin paper sheets on the medical bed with both hands. </p><p>Mercy's skilled hands went from deliberate, tender motions to rapid strokes in an instant. The sudden increase in sensation caused Tracer to let out a loud, pleasurable moan. She squeezed her eyes shut and frantically bucked her hips up into the slippery hands jerking her off, striving for more sensation on her length. Mercy kept up her fast motions and when Tracer felt a pressure grow in her core she knew she was helpless to resist her orgasm. </p><p>With a strangled cry every muscle in Tracer's body clenched, and she surrendered to the immense pleasure. Her cock throbbed and sprayed her cum, thick ropes of white splattering all the way up to her breasts. Mercy didn't slow down at all, maintaining a steady, fast pace through Tracer's orgasm. </p><p>Eventually, Tracer quieted down, her cock spilling the last few drops into the cup, and Mercy removed her hands. She looked down at Tracer with a look of surprise on her face, muttering something in German. </p><p>"Was that, um, normal?" Tracer nervously asked, her face bright red. </p><p>"Yes, perfectly normal," Mercy replied in a distracted voice. She ran one finger through the sticky release on Tracer's abdomen. "That was... a lot. How long ago was your last orgasm?" </p><p>"Had a wank about half an hour ago," Tracer mumbled. </p><p>Mercy pondered that for a moment, then glanced down at Tracer's cock. "Does it feel like your erection is going away?" she asked. </p><p>"Not really," Tracer muttered. </p><p>Mercy's hand wrapped around the stiff length and gave a firm stroke. "Too sensitive?" </p><p>"Aah, no, I mean, it's sensitive but not too much," Tracer breathed. </p><p>"Perfect," Mercy replied. She peered down at the cup, still on Tracer's stomach. "I may need to gather an additional sample, it seems like most of it missed the first time."</p><p>Both of the hands returned to rubbing Tracer's length, starting with steady, quick strokes this time. Tracer arched her back and closed her eyes in pleasure, letting Mercy do all the work.</p>
<hr/><p>Thirty minutes and two orgasms later, Tracer stumbled out of Mercy's office on shaky legs. She dialed Emily's number as she slowly walked down the hall, hoping not to run into anyone while she was smelling like sex. </p><p>"Lena! I've been waiting all afternoon for you to call," Emily nearly yelled. Tracer moved the phone away from her ear. </p><p>"Sorry for not calling sooner. I was in Angela's office."</p><p>"Ooh, did she help you out?" Emily teased. </p><p>"Well, yeah, she -"</p><p>Emily's laugh cut her off. "You'll have to tell me about it when you're home! I'm almost jealous she got to play with you before me." </p><p>Tracer blushed bright red. "She did not <i>play </i>with me, she was gathering a sample -" </p><p>"By giving you a handjob," Emily interrupted with a giggle. </p><p>"She was - Em, that's not funny!" Tracer tried unsuccessfully to hold back her own giggle. </p><p>"The hot blonde doctor of Overwatch, giving you a wank as part of a 'medical procedure'?" Emily said through her laughter. "I think it is pretty funny." </p><p>Tracer squeezed her eyes shut with a smile on her face. "Yeah, hilarious." She walked into her room and closed the door. "Anyway, good news! I got leave approved for the next few weeks! At least until Angela figures out what happened to me." </p><p>Emily squealed in delight. "That's amazing! When will you be home?" </p><p>"Should be there tonight! Taking the next flight out," Tracer proudly replied. "So clean up our flat, pretty please?" </p><p>"You're the one that gets it all messy," Emily said with a snort. </p><p>"I'll be getting you all messy before too long."</p><p>"Can't wait for it. Love you." </p><p>"Love you too, Em." </p><p>Tracer jumped onto her bed and stretched her arms, smiling wide. She was eager to get home and spend some time with Emily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :) </p><p>I had planned to write more but this has been languishing on my hard drive for long enough, may as well put it out there. in the future I might come back to it and write another part</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>